wanting to party
by Selestria
Summary: The next episode of 'New Passions' a bit more of Romy (chapter 3 up)
1. Default Chapter

- It's a Wednesday morning and everyone is sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast; which was sausage and scrambled eggs. Though something was different about this morning. Not every seat was filled, and everyone noticed. No one talked about it. The seat that was empty, was Wolverine's. Everyone seated at the table glanced at it once or twice, not knowing the reason for his absence. Conversations carried on about nothing in particular; Jean looked at the empty chair one last time before getting up to leave. She was frustrated and tired knowing what she had done two days ago had changed everything, her relationship with Scott and Logan, as well as the institute itself. She walked past Scott, but he stared down at his food painfully, trying to ignore her. She bit her lip, so as not to cry, and walked to her room.

- After breakfast, Kitty and Kurt sat in Kitty's bedroom discussing what had happened this morning. 'Did you like see Jean this morning she looked like she was gonna cry,' Kitty said, concerned.

'Yea vhat vas zat about?' Kurt asked curiously. All Kitty could do was shrug her shoulders. Kurt stood up from the seat he was sitting on, and asked 'Vell, I'm not goin to sit around here vondering, How 'bout you?' Kitty nodded understanding what the fuzzy man was thinking. The two trouble makers headed off to find out what had happened two days ago. 

'Okay you head off and like find the Professor and Scott. While I go and find out any information from Jean and like anyone else that might know something.' They then split up to find information. 

- At the end of the day, Kitty and Kurt meet up in the community hall. 'So, did you, like, find out anything about what happened?' Kitty asked in high hopes. Kurt sighed out loudly in defeat.

'Nothzin, za professor wouldn't say a vord about it, and Scott yelled at me vhen I asked. You get any luck?' Kurt asked Kitty hopefully; all Kitty could do was shrug.

'Just the same thing, like, Jean wouldn't say a word about it. And everyone else is like just as clueless as we are. The only information I got was from Gambit, and he said it had to do with Jean and Mr. Logan.' 

'But vhat vould Logan have to do vith Jean?' They then sat in silence, wondering why Wolverine left, and why everyone was on edge. Then Kitty had a flashback from the day all the trouble started. [ 'Well hey, is there, like, anybody else you might want to get with?'/ Kitty and Jean are in Jean's car. Kitty notices that Jean is staring at something. She wondered what she was looking at. She turned her head to see and it was Logan washing his motorcycle.]

'I think I might, like, have an idea of what could've happened.' she said in shock.

--Theme Song--

- -- - Phrase of the day- -- -

' I sit here in this room uncontent with my life and the existence that makes me feel. The cold, the sadness, The pain. The.. OOOOOOOOhhhh donuts!!!!!'

----------------------------------------------------------

-The Next Day-

- Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were just let out of their last class of the day and they headed off to the court yard. When they got to the court, Rogue saw out of the corner of her eye a certain trench coat. ' Hey guys ah'll meet up with ya later. Ahve got something to take care of,' Rouge said nonchalantly. Kitty and Kurt waved her good bye and walked off. Rogue walked quietly over to the figure who had been watching her the entire day. Before she got to him he was about to leave, but she grabbed his coat just in time. He turned around, suprised that she wanted to see him. He leaned against the wall and smirked at her.

'Is it me or ahre ya stalking meh, Swamp Rat?' Rogue said flirtingly. Then she choked realizing how flirtatious she was being with him. All Remy did was smile, which made Rouge uncomfortable; she shifted her stance. Remy smiled wider upon seeing her shift.

'Aww Chere I didn't know ya cared,' He finally said in a sexy, rugged voice. He then ran a finger down her arm, which made her shiver at the sensation. To add more affect, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'What'cha think ya doin Cajun?' She asked nervously. Unfortunately all he did was smile. And he then pressed her body against the wall, and starred straight into her eyes. He did this for what seemed like forever. Just to make it more lively he leaned over and kissed her neck. Since she was wearing her green mesh shirt, it didn't make flesh to flesh contact. Rogue's breathing patterns sped up,' Remy.' She sighed aloud.

'Don' worry Cher I wont bite, much,' He whispered into her ear. He then whispered French sweet nothings in her ear. And from the expression on her face, you could tell she liked it. As he went on she wrapped her arms around his neck.

- 'Vat do you think Rogue is doin? Kurt asked Kitty as they were walked to the parking lot. They saw Jean waiting for them in her car. 

'Who like knows, probably talking to Gambit. You know how she like has a major crush on him.' She said before they walked off to meet Jean. 

- Remy and Rogue are in a tight embrace. He's still telling her sweet nothings, but they seem to be more raunchier. He held her closer and she in return tugged on his coat. 'Hmm, tell me more Remy. Lots more.' Rogue panted in pleasure. He kept whispering things she wanted to hear. At that point her breathing was rugged and she held him tight, not wanting to let go. 'More, more,' She gasped as he grabbed her arse. 

He chuckled and pulled her close to his face and felt he had to kiss her at that moment. And for that one moment Rogue wasn't afraid to let him. 

But luck was not on their side. For at that moment principal Kelly walked in on them. 'Excuse me, this is public property. If you are going to perform inappropriate behavior I'd advise you to do it somewhere else.' He yelled furiously. Rogue and Gambit turned their heads towards him. Both feeling embarrassed, shocked and a bit annoyed. 'And as such, I will see you both in detention this afternoon.' He concluded before walking off. Rogue stared at him as if she was giving him the death glare. Gambit only chuckled at what the man had said.

'What'cha thinks so funny?' She yelled at him in frustration, 'As far as I can see we both have detention.' Remy just chuckled some more. Rogue glared at him wanting an answer. He smirked at her before answering her.

'Whatz so funny is dat I don' even go to school an I get a detention. But I can see itz gunna be fun, since you gunna be with me.' Rogue glared at him in frustration and walked off. 

- Jean dropped off Kitty and Kurt at the mansion, before heading off to a class she had to be at in twenty minutes. Before she went to the community college, she stopped off at a gas station. She parked her car and walked past a motorcycle that seemed very familiar. But she was oblivious to the fact that it was there. She walked into the store and walked over to the freezer. She picked out a water and turned to go to the register. The whole time she was looking down at the floor and before she could react she knocked into someone. 'Oh god I'm sorry,' She immediately said before looking up to see who it was. When she finally raised up her head to see, she stood there in shock. 'Logan?'

'Red, I mean Jean what are you doing here?' He asked in shock himself. He made sure that they both had distance between them. She was so choked up she couldn't talk. Jean couldn't stand it and ran out of the store crying. Logan ran out of the store to catch up to her. Jean got in her car and zoomed off. Logan was close by, riding his bike behind her. She realized he was following her and there was no way to get around this.

She pulled her car to the side of the road and slowly got out of her car. Logan was just behind her, and stopped two inches behind the car. He saw that she was getting out of the car, and he didn't want to waste time on talking or her crying. When she finally closed the car door behind her, she saw Logan coming closer. He jumped off the motorcycle and threw off his helmet to the ground. He then walked swiftly towards her to keep distance from them. She let out a sigh before she said anything, 'Logan I....' Was all she could say before Logan grabbed her by the waist and passionately kissed her. 

- In detention Gambit and Rogue are seated on each end of the room. Rogue glared at Remy for the fact that he was enjoying this. She stood up to throw out a piece of paper that she doodled all over. Once she threw it out, she felt someone hovering over her. She turned around to face Remy. She was surprised at the fact that he was so close to her. He starred at her affectionately, but she pushed him away as not to get into anymore trouble.

She walked backed to her desk and Remy walked behind her. 

'Listen Swamp Rat, and listen good because I wont say it again. I liked the fact that we spent time together, but I don't feel anything for you. So stop following me,' She said trying to show that she wasn't lying. Remy just smirked. Which showed that she was doing a really bad job. She went to sit down in her seat, but Remy sat in her chair first. He then grabbed her waist and sat her on his lap. He took one of her legs and placed it to the other side of his legs. Rogue slapped him lightly and blushed.

' No you listen Rogue. I like you and I'm not gunna let you go unless you tell me to.' He then stared at her and waited for her answer. 

Rogue was having the hardest time telling him what she wanted to say. She then looked deeply into his demon red eyes. She blushed again, and he smirked. ' Remy, ah was wondering if, um, if ya would go with me to the dance that's tomorrow?' She asked him shyly. He looked from her face and down her body before getting back to her face. Rogue's face brightened. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of linen. Covered her mouth and kissed her, occasionally poking his tongue against the sheet. When he finished, Rouge was flushed. 'Ah'll take that as a yes,' She replied and bit her lip. 

- When Logan let go of her, Jean looked at him in shock. He then sighed out loud, before walking back to his motorcycle. 'Logan wait!' Jean yelled out. He turned to see her coming closer. 'I want to see you again, I don't care what the Professor says. I can't stop thinking about you. All I want is one night with you, even if it meant nothing to you.' She said straight to his face. He said nothing, but he stroked her cheek. Then he lifted her chin and kissed her lightly.

'Meet me at the Masarat motel on Gaul street. I'm number 42,' He said while stroking her arm, 'I hope to see you there.' She then kissed him softly before he rode off on his bike.

-The next day was the dance and everyone was excited. Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara were dressed up for the big occasion. Kitty wore a short blue sequence dress. Jubilee wore a short yellow skirt and a tight black shirt with a black sweater. Amara wore a long black and red dress. They sat in Kitty's room awaiting the night to begin. 'So, Rogue, like who'd you ask to go to the dance?' Kitty asked curiously. Rogue, who was sitting at her desk, sighed aloud in frustration.

'Yah know what, I don't think ah'm goin now. It was a stupid idea of goin to this dance anyway.' She argued. She got up from her chair and headed off downstairs. At that moment the door bell rang.

-Scott who was sitting at the stairs of the entrance looked up from his book when he heard the doorbell ring. Scott walked over to the door, and saw Lance waiting outside with a handful of flowers. 'Alvers,' He said when he opened the door.

'Summers,' Lance said with intense spite. Scott then turned around and called out to Kitty. Kitty ran down the stairs, and knocked Scott to the floor. Kitty jumped into Lance's arms when she reached him. 'These are for you, and I think you should since summers is having a temper tantrum over there.' Kitty just giggled quietly at Lance's remark. They both walked out of the mansion hand in hand. 

Scott stood up from the floor, to yet again be trampled by two more girls. When he got up again, the doorbell rang. He then went to answer it, and found himself standing there in disgust. 'What are you doing here, Alcolyte?' Scott growled. 

' I do believe a have a date with someone special, Mei sier.' Gambit said with a grin on his face. Gambit wore a tight short sleeve black shirt, leather black pants, and a black trench coat. He still had his helmet on, so Rogue wouldn't see his face before they got to the dance. At that moment Rogue walked downstairs, but was oblivious to the fact that Remy was there. 'Cher if I knew dat you were goin in your Pj's, I woulda dressed appropriately,' He said smoothly while grinning. 

'What are you doin here?' She said in utter shock. Rogue stood frozen on the stairwell, not comprehending that Gambit was actually standing there in the doorway.

'Don' you remember Cher, you asked me to the dance?' Rogue then realized that she did. She then turned and ran up the stairs. Remy then chuckled, while Scott stood there

starring at the floor like an idiot. 

-Jean was sitting on the hood of her car, obviously thinking things over. She played with her car keys that were in her hand. She lifted her head and saw Scott just standing around. She then jumped off, opened the car door and stepped in. 'I'm sorry Scott.' she said sorrowful to herself. She then turned on the car and drove off. 

-Gambit and Rogue arrived at the dance by motorcycle. Rogue jumped off the bike and straightened out her long black dress, which included a grey mesh shirt. She then turned to see Remy taking off his helmet, and to her surprise he wasn't wearing his usual mask. Remy placed his helmet down on the bike and turned, to see a very shocked Rogue. At that moment Rogue just starred at how beautiful he really was. That was the fist time she ever saw him without his mask. He had very sharp cheek bones, his brown hair came down an inch, and he had a hooped earring on his left ear. 

'Whaz a matter Cher?' He asked a bit amused. Rogue looked down so he wouldn't find her blushing. 'Come Chere we got a dance to go to.' He said suavely. He grabbed her hand and they walked down to the auditorium.

* Well this the last thing I wrote down. What makes it funny to me is that it all this is from a dream. Well hope you like the story so far. *


	2. chapter2

- In the auditorium it was packed with a large assortment of teenagers. Rogue and Gambit went inside and spotted Kitty, Lance, Amara, Jubilee, Kurt and his date Amanda. They walked over and greeted them. 'Rogue, oh my god like you look so good,' Kitty said in amazement.

'Yes she does,' Remy said charmingly, 'You look beautiful cher.' Rogue blushed from his comment as he looked at her affectionately. Kitty and Kurt giggled to themselves. At that moment a few unexpected guests showed.

'Hey everybody, did you see my date?' Toad shouted excitedly as he went to hug his date.

'Toad I am not your date I just came because I owe you a small favor. And this night better not mentioned ever again.' Wanda yelled in frustration. She then pushed him away from her.

'Aw come on baby cakes you know I was only kiddin, right. Wanda?' Toad asked in confusion. Wanda walked away from him and went into little corner by herself. Pietro, who was standing beside Tabitha, laughed at him. Then the music was bouncing off the walls. The song 'Baby Boy' (By Beyonce) was playing and Pietro grabbed Tabitha. They walked over to the dance floor and started to dance against each other. 

Remy chuckled as he saw them both trying to find a rhythm to dance with each other. Remy then looked at Rogue seductively and she blushed as he did. 'Would you like to dance chere?' He asked her while sticking out his hand. She smiled and took it as they walked over to the dance floor.

-Wanda was in her little corner, just looking at everyone else having fun. When out of the corner of her eye she saw orange hair. The guy walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

'So why is it your all by yourself, Sheila?' Pyro asked. She sighed in relief and turned to face him. He was smiling at her, which made her face turn pinkish.

'Well no one here is really worth dancing with. And besides I really don't like dances anyway,' She said while smiling at him. He dragged her by the hand and walked to the dance floor. They danced right besides Remy and Rogue. By the end of the song Remy was holding onto Rogue as close as he could. He was About to kiss her when they turned and heard a scream. They turned to see Pyro kissing Wanda and then she smacks him. She curses at him and he stands there confused at the way she reacted. She ran out of the auditorium with Pyro running right behind her.

-'Sheila wait,' Pyro yelled to her outside. Wanda ignored him and kept walking to her car. 'Sheila!' He ran after her and stopped in front of her before she could get to her car. She tried pushing him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. She was so enraged she could control her thoughts or her powers. A garbage can went flying toward him, and he ducked just in time. And then there was another came after him and he got out of the way, but as went to recover from the last attack a stop sign knocked him over. He cursed and got back up.

'Why can't you just leave me alone!' Wanda yelled at him. Pyro didn't say anything, but stood his ground. After an uncomfortable silence he walked closer to her and kissed her passionately. At that moment she was in tears, and holding him. 

'I can't leave you because I want to be with you, Sheila,' He said affectionately. She backed away from him and went to her car. As Pyro watched her drive off without a word. He lowered his head and sighed sadly. He then walked off down the road in silence.

*Sorry it's so short but I'm having writers block at the moment. I'll finished the story by Wednesday.*


	3. chapter3

- Rogue and Gambit watched as Pyro ran after Wanda in a rush. And they stopped dancing and walked over to a corner. He ran a gloved finger down the side of her arm. She shivered at sensation. He then held her close, as she laid her head on his shoulders. 'They worse off then us, non,' He said while smelling her hair, and he then held her closer. 

'Who said the was ever a we Swamp Rat?' She asked mischievously. He smiled at her so called joke. He let her go and looked straight into her eyes. She felt mesmerized by his demon red eyes. As did he toward her sparkling green ones. He leaned over to kiss her gently, but she lightly pushed him away. He smirked in confusion, and leaned over again. And she pushed him off but more forcefully.

'Chere?' He asked in puzzlement. She turned to face the wall, and looked distressed. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she shrugged it off. She then turned back to face him and her eyes filled with tears. 'Rogue, what's wrong?' He asked with concern in his voice. She couldn't say anything, she could at him with sorrow in her eyes. She ran out without saying a word. Gambit bewildered at her actions, and ran after her.

- 'Rogue!' He yelled out once he got outside. 'Rogue!?!' She stood at the curb of the parking lot street. When he got to her she was crying, and trying to keep her composure. He stood next to her and held her close as she cried on his shoulder. 'Rogue, tell me what's wrong." He said as he held her not wanting to let her go.

'I'm sorry Remy. It's just I don't want to hurt you,' She said mournfully, and sighed loudly.

'Chere you could never hurt me. There are complications in these relationship, but for now we can work around them.' He said with hope in his voice. She held him tight and then let him go.

'That the thang we neva had a relationship. And I know I will hurt you. I'm sorry Remy, I just have to go.' She said before letting him say a word. He just stood there utterly shocked at how she responded to him.

-Back in the auditorium Kitty and Lance were dancing and didn't pay much attention to what happened between the incident with Pyro and Wanda or Rogue and Gambit. Kurt was too busy with his date and the only person who was really worried was Toad who had lost his date to the fire haired mutant.

'Hey has anyone seen Wanda?' He asked in puzzled at what happened to her. At that time the dance was over. And everyone went home, with the exception of Toad who was still in search of his date. 'Baby cakes?' He yelled out in desperation.

- Jean parked her car in the lot. She sat in the car making her final decision on whether she was really going through with it. She sighed loudly and shut the car off. She got and walked to the door with the numbers 42. Thoughts flash in her mind of her relationship with Scott. The events that happened before Logan left. And of the sweet kisses he gave her. She smiled at the memory of his kiss.

She had finally decided on her answer. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. As he opened the door he smiled and handed her his hand. She smiled and took it. He then gently pulled her into the room, and shut the door with his foot.

To be continued........

* Don't worry there shall live Romy, but it shall be in the next episode. I have just been struck with writers block, but it shouldn't be long before I finish this whole thing.*


End file.
